Alalea
Alalea is the first island players will spawn at in the Third Sea, specifically those from levels 180-200. Alalea is Cursebeard's kingdom, an island half the size of Mainland. It consists of a city surrounded by tall walls, with grassland all around. Alalea will supposedly be closer to the First Sea rather than the Second. This island and 3rd sea haven't been added to game yet and they may be subjected to changed information. It is to be released with the 3rd sea update - 2.8 Appearance Alalea is a small island with castle-like defenses. Inside the walls there are numerous market stands and houses seemingly divided into a "merchant district" and various "housing districts." Multicolored cannons line the top of the walls, and bridges from the walls lead to a large building in the center. One Shot Pirate flags are scattered along the walls and on top of the main building. Small golden fountains are placed in each corner of Alalea. It is likely one or more wanted boards will be present to allow people to hunt bounties. Houses Houses take up three quarters of Alalea, and are different colors per section, probably indicating that there are social classes. The houses are found in colors of either completely stone gray, white with blue roofings (similar to the color palette of the Arcane Government), and white with gold roofs. The entrance to Alalea is in between the white-blue and white-gold housing corners. Merchant Square A small area filled with merchant stands is found in between the white-gold and gray housing corners. The stands most likely providing people who sell fishing equipment, ships and ship equipment, various weapons, as well as possibly new armor, hats, and accessories. According to Vetex, he may soon create weapons suited for those at and above level 200, and they may possibly appear in the merchant square. There is also a small bar or restaurant in the merchant square known as "The First Shot", possibly holding important NPC's that issue quests. Central Tower In the middle of Alalea is a large building that serves as the barracks for the guards. Rooms include a pavilion, sleeping quarters, and possibly separate rooms for the Captains and Cursebeard. Here, players may possibly be assigned a few quests from the various guards. Guards Along the city walls, various guards and Guard Captains will be found and can be talked to. However, guard mobs (all above level 200) seemingly only appear upon attacking and possibly demolishing houses. According to Vetex's Twitter, the Guard Captains will also appear to defend the city, each at a significantly higher level than their subordinates: above level 300. Standard guards are equipped with Colossal Cutlasses. Guard Captains include: * Arus, the Head of Defense, and carries a large golden bazooka on his back. * Reginald, who wields double Colossal Cutlasses. He is level 320 with 3,533 HP. * Drake, a blind man who wields double flintlocks. He is level 315 with 3,498 HP. * Jace, a Light user who attacks with the Staff of Light. He is level 325 with 3,508 HP. Arsen, the One Shot Pirates' Commander of Division 3, is also fightable and will spawn whenever a building is damaged or demolished. He is an Ash Curse user. Arsen's attacks include: * Ash Drop - the player is thrown into the air and then thrusted into the ground. * Ash Shroud - surrounds the player in an ashen sphere, dealing damage over time. * Ash Downpour - shoots ash clouds into the sky which target the player as the ash falls, similar to Theos' Three Flaming Stars move. * Ash Firework - an area combusts into an explosion of ash. Asssociated Quests Requesting Help * Quest Giver: ? * Objective: '''Talk to Cursebeard in the castle keep of Alalea. * '''Rewards: ? Category:Needs info Category:Needs descriptions Category:Needs images Category:Third Sea